Asisten?
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda tampan yang berprofesi sebagai seorang model profesional. Apa jadinya jika ia tiba-tiba didesak untuk memilih satu dari puluhan foto gadis-gadis cantik yang berserakan di hadapannya?/"Asisten?"/"Pilih yang bijak, Sasuke. Ibu sudah menunggumu di dalam."/"Sudah punya pilihan, Sasuke?"/SasuSaku XD/AU/Oneshot/Fluffy? :3/Spesial buat yang masih UN XD/RnR?


**Uh, saya masih HIATUS #jleb**

**Tapi mendadak semalam jadi keinget SasuSaku *apanih* kok saya jadi raguya sama mereka? #jleb**

**Serius, gini deh semalam saya kan lagi berkunjung disalah satu situs jejaring sosial *uhuk* dan nggak taunya muncul gambar-gambar nggak enak, yang seakan-akan mengucilkan SasuSaku (SasuSaku terancam nggak jadi pairing Canon) padahal jelas-jelas om Kishi udah bilang, katanya buat ending ada SEDIKIT bumbu percintaan (kira-kira begitu sepengetahuanku*plak*) dan saat itu secara refleks saya kepikiran SasuSaku. Nggak salah kan kalo saya berharap? *grin***

**Dan gambar hint non-SasuSaku yang kulihat itu, uh sumpah nyesekkin banget. Terutama pict yang satu itu (Naruto ending) Ada yang sadar nggak, kalo endingnya (judul lagunya My Answer) itu agak mencurigakan (baru nyadar) ituloh yang lokasinya (?) dipantai gitu hoho *gaje* eh, kok Sakura sering dikasih scene galau dipantaiya? Utakata Hanabi juga dipantai, mana topinya sama-sama lepas juga? *ngaco* ehm, nggak cuma itusih masih ada juga video ending Naruto dengan tema 'Sakura Galau' yang nggak dipantai tapitapi liriknya pasti ngena banget ke SasuSaku XD**

**Ahya, back to topic itu, pict tulisan Kanji yang awalnya tercetak dipasir dan akhirnya tersapu ombak, jujur sempet curiga sih sama tulisan itu. Tapi berhubung waktu itu sama masih kecil *sok* dan belum ngerti sama sekali dengan huruf-huruf gituan *jleb* jadi nggak ambil pusing. Eh nggak taunya, ternyata tulisan Kanji itu bacanya Sakura-Sasuke, cuma yang nyesekkin itu tulisan Sasukenya (sebelah kiri) DICORET sodara-sodara! *gigitlidah(?)* kenapa? kenapa harus scenenya begituu? *bicarasamalaptop* #udah**

**Sekian curcolanku, setidaknya perasaanku sudah cukup lega setelah mengungkapkan uneg-uneg (?) *uhuk* maaf author's note-nya jadi kepanjangan, hehe *nyengir* ahya, kalo nggak percaya bisa lihat di ava fic ini, ku-capture saking gemesnya #plak**

**Enjoy~**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Asisten?**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (Sedikit), AU, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Kyaaaa~ Itu dia!"

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Kyaa~ tampannya~"

"Sasuke-_kun_, lihat ke sini dong~"

"Sasuke-_kun, I love you_~"

Beribu-ribu teriakan pujian terus mengalun heboh dari celah bibir para kaum hawa tersebut—yang sejak pagi terlihat setia menunggu kemunculan pangeran pujaan mereka.

Siang itu, cuaca sangat menyengat. Hilir-hilir angin pun tampak bermalas-malasan melintas, terutama di area yang dipadati oleh gadis-gadis pecinta Sasuke tersebut. Sampai pukul 02.30 ini, telah terhitung tiga orang gadis yang menjadi korban kegilaan dirinya sendiri—jatuh pingsan akibat menunggu sang model terkenal sambil berpanas-panasan dan berdesak-desakan ria di bawah terik matahari.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang model berusia 23 tahun. Tampan, _cool_, dan berwibawa. Sosok yang begitu digilai oleh jutaan kaum hawa di luar sana.

Hari ini, Sasuke baru saja pulang kembali ke Jepang, usai menyelesaikan pemotretan pentingnya di Inggris. Dan sebagai seorang model yang bekerja khusus di bawah pimpinan Uchiha Manajement, Sasuke harus bersedia untuk mampir terlebih dahulu di rumah produksinya itu—sebelum dapat beristirahat di kediamannya.

Dengan santai, pemuda itu menyusuri _lobby _utama—setelah sebelumnya sempat bersusah payah menerobos kerumunan _fansgirl_-nya yang berteriak-teriak histeris. Padahal Sasuke hanya menanggapi mereka dengan tingkah _cool _andalannya—bergumam 'Hn' sembari mengangkat malas tangan kanannya.

"Oi, Sasuke," sapa seorang pemuda tampan, lengkap dengan _tuxedo _hitamnya. Pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretannya beberapa menit yang lalu, dengan konsep _'Wedding'_.

Sasuke melirik sang kakak sekilas, melemparkan senyum tipisnya, dan akhirnya memilih berbincang-bincang sejenak. Iris _onyx _Sasuke terlihat sedikit berkilau, merasa cukup rindu pada kakak laki-laki sematawayangnya itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan **calon isterimu**?"

Pertanyaan Itachi yang _to the point _dan tajam itu seketika membuat _mood _Sasuke rusak. Ya, keluarga besar Uchiha memang telah mendesak sang bungsu agar buru-buru mencari calon isteri—berhubung Itachi telah resmi melepas status lajangnya setahun yang lalu.

Sasuke menatap tajam sang kakak. "Aku ke sana untuk pemotretan, bukan untuk _hunting _calon isteri," jawab pemuda itu tenang.

Melihat ekspresi dingin sang adik yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Itachi pun tersenyum kecil seraya mengacak helaian gelap milik adik bungsunya itu. "Pilih yang bijak, Sasuke. Ibu sudah menunggumu di dalam."

Dan dengan itu, sang Uchiha sulung resmi berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke—yang mau tidak mau akhirnya berjalan malas menuju ruangannya.

Sesampainya di dalam, Sasuke segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi sandar miliknya—sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ya, Sasuke sedikit _jetlag _karena kelelahan menjalani rutinitasnya selama sebulan ini di Inggris—belum lagi karena memikirkan tuntutan kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"Sasuke~ bagaimana perjalanannya?"

Perlahan, sepasang _onyx _yang kelam itu kembali menampakkan diri. Sebulan berpisah dengan sang Ibu ternyata cukup membuat Sasuke merasa rindu akan suara lembut wanita cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Hn."

Tak juga berubah, respon Sasuke tetap itu-itu saja.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, seraya membelai halus helaian anak laki-lakinya itu. Wanita cantik itu kemudian mengecup pelan kening sang bungsu. "Ibu punya hadiah untukmu."

Kening Sasuke spontan mengernyit, pikirannya mulai menerka-nerka hadiah macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh Ibu baik hatinya itu.

Mikoto melangkah menjauh, dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke—di depan sebuah meja yang memisahkan mereka. Sejurus kemudian, ibu dua anak itu lalu mengeluarkan sekumpulan foto dari dalam sakunya, dan menjejerkan satu per satu foto tersebut di atas meja—tepat di hadapan anaknya.

"Pilih salah satu, _job_-mu selanjutnya akan lebih banyak, dan Ibu pikir kau harus memiliki seorang asisten."

"Asisten?"

Mikoto mengangguk pelan.

Sesaat, pemuda tampan itu terlihat sedikit heran, namun begitu mendapati raut wajah berbinar-binar sang Ibu, Sasuke pun bergegas meneliti deretan foto gadis-gadis cantik yang disodorkan Mikoto padanya itu.

_'Terlalu ramping...'_

_'Terlalu tinggi...'_

_'Terlalu mancung...'_

_'Terlalu biasa...'_

_'Terlalu sexy...'_

_'Terlalu cantik—eh tunggu, cantik?'_

Batin Sasuke terus bergejolak, sembari menatap penuh konsentrasi pada salah satu foto yang terselip di antara jejeran foto-foto lainnya itu. Dihayatinya foto gadis berhelai merah muda itu baik-baik, mulai dari senyum manis di bibir ranumnya sampai kilauan _emerald_-nya yang terlihat mempesona. Sasuke merasa tak asing pada foto di hadapannya itu.

Melihat ekspresi sang buah hati yang mendadak berubah drastis—tersenyum samar sembari menatap lekat figur gadis yang tercetak di salah satu lembaran foto—Mikoto pun tak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk tak ikut tersenyum pula. Ya, wanita itu tahu betul seluk-beluk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudah punya pilihan, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto, dengan sorot mata geli. Tentu saja Sasuke tersentak kaget—meski tak terlihat seperti itu—karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba Mikoto tadi.

Sasuke lalu menatap Mikoto dengan intens, membuat wanita itu tak segan-segan melemparkan senyum manisnya lagi ke arah putra bungsunya. "Kau memilih dia? Haruno Sakura?"

Sedikit terkejut, Sasuke pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya—masih sambil mengunci tatapannya pada Mikoto. "Jangan bercanda, Ibu," pintanya malas. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Sakura adalah seorang dokter muda—yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Inggris. Dulu, hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura cukup dekat, namun berubah renggang ketika Sasuke mulai sibuk dengan dunia _entertainment_-nya dan Sakura yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah demi menimba ilmu di negeri nan jauh di sana itu.

Mikoto tertawa kecil—menikmati ekspresi merenggut Sasuke yang sangat langka—kemudian meraih selembar foto Sakura, yang sejak tadi digerayangi tatapan sang _onyx_.

"Sakura akan kembali ke sini bulan depan. Dan dia bilang, dia akan tinggal di sini untuk seterusnya," jelas Mikoto, dengan senyum lembut yang masih setia melekat di wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum samar, baginya ini merupakan kabar yang cukup—sangat—baik.

Mikoto mengamati cermat-cermat wajah gadis merah muda dalam foto tersebut—yang tengah tersenyum bahagia di tengah siraman salju. Bibir Mikoto mendadak tetarik dengan sendirinya, membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang sangat manis dan lembut. "Dan Ibu sudah berbicara dengan orang tua Sakura. Mereka juga setuju jika Sakura menjadi asistenmu."

Detik itu juga, Uchiha Sasuke mendelik—kehilangan image _cool_-nya sama sekali. Heihei, seorang **dokter **menjadi **asisten**? Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?

Sesekali, Mikoto mengangin-anginkan foto gadis merah muda itu, lalu menatapnya lagi, dan menyejajarkan foto tersebut dengan wajah putra bungsunya. Wanita cantik itu pun terkikik kecil, mengira bahwa pilihannya kali ini tidak akan salah.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, merasa omongan Mikoto tadi sangat tidak masuk akal. "Sakura itu seorang dokter, mana mungkin dia rela bekerja sebagai seorang asisten?"

Gusar, pemuda itu pun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di sandaran tangan kursi yang didudukinya, masih sambil menghujam tatapan datarnya pada Mikoto.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke—yang jauh dari kata penolakan—Mikoto pun tersenyum lebar. "Justru karena itu, Sakura memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lainnya," jawab wanita itu kalem.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali mendesah, kali ini terkesan pasrah. Pemuda itu lalu memutar posisi duduknya, agar bisa menatap jendela di sisi ruangannya dengan lebih leluasa.

Ya, Sasuke tidak ingin munafik dengan berkata bahwa ia menolak Sakura sebagai asistennya. Hanya saja, apa Sakura sungguh sudi bekerja padanya—sebagai seorang asisten, pula? Ha, jika saja Sakura berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu dan tidak berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter, Sasuke enteng-enteng saja menerima kehadiran Sakura sebagai asistennya—meski rasanya tidak tega juga menyiksa gadis itu dengan menugaskannya untuk menemani rutinitas padatnya setiap hari. Tapi lumayan, Sasuke bisa berduaan dengan Sakura secara tidak langsung 'kan? Kesempatan emas—eh.

Tak juga mendapatkan respon berarti dari Sasuke, Mikoto pun kembali angkat bicara. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Ibu yakin Sakura pasti mau, asal kau yang memintanya sendiri."

Bingung dengan perkataan Ibunya, Sasuke pun kembali melempar tatapan herannya pada Mikoto—yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum lembut sang Ibu.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian berdua bulan depan. Segera minta Sakura menjadi **asisten seumur hidupmu **begitu kalian bertemu nanti. Ingat, Uchiha Sasuke, minta dia jadi **asisten seumur hidupmu**, jangan sampai **gagal**."

Dan usai mengatakan kalimat penuh penekanan, niat terselubung, bermakna ganda, serta sangat menyinggung tersebut, wanita bersurai indah itupun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan putra bungsunya dengan tawa kecil di ujung kalimatnya.

Satu detik, Sasuke masih berpikir—berusaha mencerna ucapan Ibunya baik-baik.

Dua detik, Sasuke mulai mengerti—iris _onyx_-nya sedikit berkilau kaget.

Tiga detik, Uchiha Sasuke **menyeringai**.

Ha, Sasuke tahu betul apa makna 'Asisten seumur hidup' yang dimaksud Ibunya tadi. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke tidak akan menolak.

Pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya, merogoh sebuah buku bersampul biru tua yang terselip di antara jejeran buku-buku koleksinya—yang berbaris rapih dalam rak buku raksasa miliknya. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu membuka asal-asalan halaman tengah buku tebal tersebut.

Alis Sasuke saling bertaut, heran karena **benda** yang dicarinya ternyata tak ada di sana. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu menutup buku tebal miliknya dengan kasar, sembari mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemas.

"Sial..."

Sasuke tertunduk dalam-dalam, kepalan tangannya masih mengeras seperti tadi, dan manik _onyx_-nya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tetap terjaga.

Sambil mengurut keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut-denyut nyeri, Sasuke pun duduk kembali di singgasananya. Wajah dingin khas Uchiha andalannya mendadak hilang tanpa jejak, digantikan oleh **semburat merah tipis **yang bertengger manis di wajah tampannya.

"Pantas saja aku merasa _familiar _dengan **foto **tadi."

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Hiyaaa~ singkat kan? *apanyawoi* setelah sekian lama berlatih—dengan membaca fic-fic pendek—akhirnya saya bisa juga bikin fic di bawah 2k+ *joget* XD**

**Ahya, fic ini spesial buat reders, terutama yang masih terjerat UN sepertiku *bow* SEMANGAT BUAT UN BESOK YAA~ GANBATTE~ ^^ Semoga kita semua bisa lulus nilai yang memuaskan, AMIN XD**

**Err, dan juga semoga ini UN terakhir, jujur saya nggak pro dengan UN, jadi semoga UN tahun-tahun selanjunya dihapuskan, kasihan kalo anak-anak Indonesia harus dikekang mulu sama UN, ngerti banget rasanya ToT**

**Ehm, dan masalah SasuSaku itu...sekarang SAYA MAKIN CINTA SAMA SASUSAKU XD #capslockjebol**

**Uhm, udah nggak ragu lagi deh, hahaha, semoga mereka jadi pairing CANON beneran XD**

**Dan kalaupun nggak jadi, saya rela ngorbanin diri buat cosplay jadi Sakura *uhuk* hayoo siapa yang mau jadi Sasuke-nya? :3 #dibakar**

**Yosh, maaf untuk author's note yang kepanjangan. Dan maaf kalo ficnya pasaran dan gaje, soalnya ini doc lama, cuma baru dipublish XD Suka SasuSaku? Berkenan memberikanku kenang-kenangan? hihi :3**

**REVIEW yaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
